5 Years Later
by Dropkick95
Summary: It's 5 years after Percy's last battle and his life has changed dramatically. He's a FBI sniper. During a hostage situation he's called in to eliminate the threat and save a women from there clutches. Doing so he saves a long lost friend he hasn't seen in
1. Chapter 1

5 years later

**Summery: **It's 5 years after Percy's last battle and his life has changed dramatically. He's a FBI sniper. During a hostage situation he's called in to eliminate the threat and save a women from there clutches. Doing so he saves a long lost friend he hasn't seen in 5 years and where in a fight the last time he saw her. Now he has to go on a quest to save the world... Again... I suck at summary's PercAbeth.

Disclaimer i do not own percy jackson or anyone else in this story

Percy's POV

_It's just another hostage situation. _I tried to tell myself. But I had a feeling it wouldn't be. Well, as you probably know I'm Percy Jackson, Son of the Sea God Poseidon, a 21 year old Titan, and a FBI sniper. And the past few years where pretty hectic and horrible.

_Flashback_

"_Annabeth listen to me! If you let Luke live he's going to stab you in the back, you have to believe me." I explained to Annabeth who was being as hard-headed as always._

"_He's better Percy, and I can I'll fix him. Give him a chance." she exclaimed to me trying to get me to let her do so._

"_He's not fixable, Annabeth. Give it up." I retorted "And why do you want him to live, After everything he's put you through." I cried_

"_BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" She screamed at me. I went numb. I starred at her, not believing my ears but knowing they where right. I felt the tears coming but was able to hold them off to say a few sentences._

_I looked her in the eyes and said " If you let him back into Camp Half-Blood your digging everyones grave." I turned my head "But I will not let my name be on a headstone, So goodbye Annabeth. And don't even think about coming to me when Luke betrays you." I turned and left Annabeth crying._

_End flashback_

I Looked through my scope, 5 men all armed and one Woman. I put my finger on the trigger, Ready to unleash my hell.

**Do you like it? Next chapter is going to be Annabeth's POV and Percy "Unleashing his hell" Comments please!**


	2. AnnaBeth's POV

Hey everyone, first of all I want to say thank you guys so much for your comments... I was thinking of not continuing it but you changed my mind so quickly it made my head spin. So this is a a chapter made for you guys, you know who you are. Comment if you want me to continue.

Annabeth's POV

_Well this is just Hippity-Dippity-Dandy _I told myself as I stood there in the middle of a bank robbery with a hand around my neck and a Gun to my head.

"let your hostages go, and put down your weapons and you will not die."Screamed the FBI Head chief. Personally I think he could have used a better set of words, Only because now the robbers cocked there guns and where ready for a stand off.

"You shot one bullet then this little lass dies." Bellowed the man behind me. _O great _I thought_ I die today, And I will never get to Percy to have him help, If he will help... _I went deeper into my thoughts, _And I'll never get to tell him that I..._ I heard the gun beside my head cock. I began to cry, Not little sobs, but Crying like a baby sobs.

"SHUT UP, I'LL FREAKING KILL YOU, STOP CRYING!" the man behind me screamed but I only cried harder.

"I'M KILLING THIS FREAKING BITCH" He pushed me forward, and and a shot rang out... Drenching me with blood. I stood there, After all I went through, I thought.

**I SWEAR THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE NICE AND FULL OF DETAIL ABOUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN! PLEASE COMMENT!**


	3. Over and over again

Percy's POV

The bullet split his Jugular and pored Blood all over the beautiful blond... _Damn she looks familiar,_ I couldn't help but think. I pulled the lever back and slapped it back into place and made a guy do a little back flip... So my boys could hop in there and spray a few bullets. I jumped up and sprinted down to see how everything went.

Annabeth's POV

The FBI caption walked me out of the Bank and sat me down and told me to stay there until the ambulance got there. When I saw a Really hot guy sprint down, Basically running into a bunch of high five's.

"Yo, sick shot Jackson! Awesome job." one guy yell at him, giving him daps.

"Percy, nice shot... you saved her life, but we wouldn't expect anything less for our best Sniper." Did I just Hear correctly. Percy a sniper?

"Percy?" I screamed and his head shot over and gave me a small grin. He began to walk over to me.

"What can I do for you ma'am" he said with a grin.

"Percy, Camp needs you help... Luke, Luke betrayed us again." He looked at me shaking with anger. 

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DO, ANNABETH." he screamed at me. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TRUST THAT SON OF A BITCH! BUT WHAT DO YOU DO, LET HIM LIVE..." His expression went completely serious, "How many where hurt, or dead." he whispered to me.

"At least half of the camp." I told him quietly.

"Okay" he looked at me " What do you want me to do about it?"

"We need you to come back to camp, your our last hope." I begged him.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry but you did this to yourself. I told you the deaths that you caused letting Luke live, are going to be on you." he said walking away, Loading his rifle.

**Hey everyone sry I broke my promise, Freaking Writers Block. I NEED IDEAS. SO YOU KNOW THE DRILL!**


	4. This Was My Bad

Annabeth's POV

I stood there dumbfounded. I Just let camp half blood's last chance just slip away from me. I couldn't help but Cry, I cried when I hopped into my car, and thought the radio would help I put on 97.7. My favorite station.

_SHOT THROUGH THE HEART_

_AND YOUR TO LATE  
YOU GIVE LOVE,  
A BAD NAME._

That only made me cry harder so I drove back to camp Half-Blood, back to a battle.

Percy's POV

I felt terrible. I looked back just to see a Beautiful Annabeth crying. _Beautiful.. o no I will not let myself fall for her again. Remember what she did to you? Yes, But I can't let all of Camp Half-blood suffer for my ignorance. _My Conscience battled. _I have to go._ I hopped into my car loading my guns with the Bronze bullets I have stored in the center console, Along with Rip-Tide and my shield watch. (which I haven't used in 5 years.) And sped off to Camp.

Annabeth's POV

I arrived during a furious battle. Only few where left, I sprinted over putting my New York Cap on and slicing through a minotaur. And splitting Paranite in half. I saw Charon and cut my way over to him.

"Wheres Percy?" he screamed at me.

"He's still Angry at me." I replied

"WELL, ARN'T WE ALL?" He yelled at me which didn't help me from feeling any less guilty.

"I know I screwed up badly, I'm Sorry. It's just I thought I could..." I heard an ear splintering _CRACK_And the Minotaur I was fighting exploded into a million pieces. I shot my head to where the crack came from, and there stood the one and only Percy Jackson.

Percy's POV

I sprinted down the hill uncapping Rip-Tide and swiftly sliding my rifle over my shoulder. Before I knew it was like I never left camp half-blood. My blade decapitated a Paranite that was standing in front of me. I spun pressing my watch letting out my shield and let it crash into another Paranite, Shattering it's teeth.

I picked up a spear from the ground and hummed it into the air, catching the minotaur that was attacking the still "to shocked to move" Annabeth. I dug Rip-tide deep down a Minotaur's throat. And I caught a spear into my thigh. But the Enemy began to retreat but my troubles where only starting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXPercAbethXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Little did I know the spear head caught my artery, and I was bleeding out. So I sat there getting dizzier by the second with Annabeth next to me ranting about the mist opportunitys she had to become the architect. As I slipped into unconscious.

Annabeth's POV

I bandaged up Percy's leg would and sat down next to him and began to tell him my mist opportunitys about being an architect. And I thought he fell asleep on me. I picked up the water and splashed it on his face and he didn't move or open his eyes. Thats when I knew something was wrong.

"Percy wake up, Percy!!" I pleaded with him when i noticed the blood from his leg was ousing out of the bandage, and I knew now something was seriously wrong.

"Charon, HELP PLEASE, CHARON!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs I saw him sprint down so quickly, I felt dizzy.

"O Gods" he muttered to himself

"I need some Nectar, NOW!" He bellowed, now it confirmed. Percy is mess up...

**Hey everyone sorry about the wait, been typing this stuff up. Still breaking My Promise but I'm getting there right? Do you want me to con't? Review this story!! You should know this drill BY NOW GODS. **


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Hi, I just wanted to take some time clear some stuff up.**

**Well to the people who commented telling me that it's Chiron, Not Charon I don't like you... ;) **

**I wanted to thank you guys for giving me some great comments,**

**and wanted to tell you that my next chapter will be up soon, and ... I NEED SUGGESTIONS!! Please I need some to con't. **

**Thanks **

** B.P.**

**P.S. A paranite is is a human like creature that means nothing in any other language than dropkick... which means I made it up.**


	6. Double trouble

**3rd Person POV  
**

Percy's head shot up only to see a deep crimson all over the bed and walls, as if someone took out his heart and used it as a squirt gun. He was confused, everything was a blur. He sat there in deep frustration, trying extremely hard to remember what happened.

"Hello," He said out loud "Is anyone here." he again said out loud. Feeling much better, he jumped from where he sat only to have his leg buckle on him.

He screamed at the top of his voice every swear in both Greek and English. The pain was horrible. Unlike anything he felt before. He just laid there holding his thigh for about 2.5 seconds before the door burst open, Almost coming off the hinges.

"Oh, Percy" Annabeth said kneeling down beside him. She began to try to help him up, but failed miserably. "What happened Percy!" Annabeth said with concern in her voice. A little more than she intended.

"I tried to get up, and what in Hades happened to me?" She looked him in the eye and noticed that he really didn't know what happened.

She gave him a shy smile as she told him everything that happened. He nodded slightly and began to remember what happened.

"Well who knew I would be such a big hero... hell, I save you two times in one day." He gave her a weak smile and they had a good laugh at that.

"Annabeth, can you tell me what happened?" She looked Queerly at him. "What happened with Luke when I was gone?" Percy saw pain written all over her face.

"Well what do you..." Was all she was able to say before a frantic Grover burst through the door. (he actually burst through the door, and left what looked to be a print of what looked like a goat in the door.) Grover holding an Enchilada in his hand walked over and sat next to Annabeth and Percy.

"SHEE DUT INNING UDE" His face looked like a retarded chicken, and His words slurd because of the large amount of Enchilada in his mouth.

"HUH" Percy and Annabeth said in union, both with the same face grover made talking. Grover swallowed the heap of Enchilada.

"Percy Whats Up Dude" He practically yelled at them. Slapping Percy's bad thigh, Causing him to scream in pain. And I was lights out again...

**AHA DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE GOT UP MY SLEEVE HAHAHAHAHAHA well since I've broken so many promises I present a two in one CHAPER Yeah, yeah the crowd screams. Hope you like it guys.**

**Percy POV**

I woke up just in time to have a right hook connect with my nose, Breaking it instantly. I lifted my head up to a monster of a upper cut knocking me out cold.

"Percy, Percy" I heard something across the hall. I lifted my head up only to learn that it wasn't the best idea, but I kept it up anyway. "Percy" I heard it again. And I saw a beaten up, cut up, gorgeous woman.

"Annabeth" I replied, sounding more helpless than intended.

"Percy, thank the gods your okay." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Percy, they have my mom!"

"Is that talking I hear." I heard a booming voice. And a large guard came out of nowhere, and Athena with him.

I heard keys going into a lock, and a cell door opening. Wait, make that two cells... I looked up again to see the guard holding Annabeth by the hair.

"Hey leave her alone!" I screamed at the man and got up. My leg protesting the whole time.

"Oh, look at the tough guy over here." He said, personally he sounded pretty piste but I stood my ground. He tossedAnnabeth back into her cell and slid the door shut. My mission was accomplished.

"Well Mr. Tough Guy, it looks like your going to take this little lady's tourcher time." He began to laugh insanely.


End file.
